New Year's surprise
by HuntingbirdCookies
Summary: Bobbi Morse has always loved the New Year's celebrations, but she knows her life as a SHIELD agent often means she can't fully celebrate in the way she'd like. This year Hunter decides to do something about it. Please read & review. X


**Happy New Year!**

**Hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

NEW YEAR'S SURPRISE.

We have a mission.

That's what Lance told her 3 and a half hours ago. We have a mission. He hasn't told her where they are heading, or when they'll arrive there. He hasn't even told her what the mission is. They've only been together again for 6 days, and he's already annoying her! Not even a week has gone by!

She's not annoyed they are working on New Year's Eve, and probably still will be when it turns midnight, and 2015 starts. Well, she is. But it's a given that SHIELD agents will not have the day off. Director Coulson's nice, but he knows it's important to keep working. That's what makes him a good director.

For the most part, the team doesn't actually mind. Fitzsimmons is in the lab, working together. They said they couldn't think off a better way to start 2015. Skye said even if she had they day off, she'd probably just do the same: talk to Fitzsimmons and train with May. May's talking to Coulson, like always.

But she personally loves New Year's Eve, loves counting down the hours. They've all had it hard, recently. Especially Coulson's original team, so Bobbi could only hope that Coulson would allow a day off. But because they have has it tough, they don't want to have a day off. They don't want to think about what has happened.

But at least they are on the bus. She's not. She's _god-knows-where,_ on a mission. Yes, she's with the love of her life, but she still wishes she was partying, counting down the hours 'till midnight.

It's not even like Hunter's talking to her. He'll make the odd comment, but for the most part, he's not. Just concentrating on driving them to... _wherever they are going._

Maybe she's annoyed him. She _did_ spend an hour and a half last night talking about how she wish they had a day off, and _another_ hour today. She wishes he'd tell her when she's going off on one, and boring her. He insists he loves hearing her get passionate about a subject; but Bobbi's pretty sure he's lying to her. She knows he loves her, but he can still hate her tangents.

6 days, and already Bobbi's thinking she's annoyed him. _Eh! Why is it so hard for her to not annoy him?_ It's like the universe hates her! She's trying, she really is. There's no one she'd rather be with then Hunter, and he knows that.

All Bobbi wants is to know where they are going- what mission they are doing. Actually, it isn't all Bobbi wants, but at this moment of time it's all she should think about. _Definitely not what she can do to make it up to Hunter._

As they sit in the car, Hunter concentrating on the road, Bobbi can't help but think of possible situations she's annoyed Lance. She absentmindly plays with Lance's hair, as he drives, 60 miles per hour.

Yes, she does like playing with Lance's hair. She likes how it feels through her fingers. She also like the smile Hunter gets on his face when she does it.

The very smile on his face right now.

It's a smile that makes him look very cute and handsome. A smile that makes her just want to climb on his lap, and have an immense make out session with him, and maybe something more...

Just not when they are driving. Not that she'd do it if they weren't... _okay, maybe she would_. But she loves Hunter with her heart and soul, and when he pulls cute smiles like that, she just can't resist him.

Just like he can't resist Bobbi's smile.

They both can't resist each other, and that's what makes them so perfect together. She really does love Hunter. In some ways, she loves the way he calls her a Demonic hell beast. And she definitely loves his humour, despite the fact he normally cracks jokes at the most inappropriate times. Actually, it's because of one of his jokes that they got married.

She had to babysit her little cousins. And by little, they were three of them, the oldest being 5. Bobbi and Lance are not the kind of people you want looking after your children, like her Aunt Ruth learnt, after Hunter taught the five year old what sex was, and how babies are conceived _(to what he joked that him and Bobbi should give a demo_), and Bobbi taught the 3 year old how to say the f-word, after a pan fell on her foot.

Them children though, are devil children. No joke. They ran around wild, and screamed on ths top of their voices. They were uncontrollable. To this day Bobbi counts it as the hardest thing she's ever done.

At one point, they were in their bedroom, tired and exaughsted from the children. That's when Hunter joked. He said, in a mock-serious voice, that if they make it out alive, they should get married. Bobbi, obviously, went along with it, and joked they should.

That planted an idea in Lance's head. 2 weeks later, she came home to burning insence and roses. (_She first had a mini heart attack, and thought Hunter was going to burn down the apartment._) Hunter knelt in the middle of the lounge, a beautiful ring in box. He gave her that ever-so-cute smile, as he looked up at her, and said "we made it out, so the question is: do you still wanna marry me?"

That was one of the most happiest moments of her life, the other being when she offically became his wife, and him her husband.

Bobbi jolts out of her thoughts of Hunter's proposal as she realizes Hunter's parked. It's five minutes to midnight. She gets out, and is instantly confused. Instead of being outside a building, like she expected, they are by a gorgeous lake, the moon reflecting off the water, making it sparkle.

"Lance... what is this?" She asks, confused about the mission. He grabs her hand and walks near the edge. He stops, and wraps an arm around her, pulling her towards him, and encasing her into a warm, tight hug.

"Our mission," he says, his voice mumbled as his head is buried in her neck, kissing her neck. This gets Bobbi even more confused.

"What's our mission, Lance?" She asks him, wanting an explanation to this situation. He unburies his head from her neck, and looks into her eyes.

"A mission to make Bobbi happy," he says, his eyes twinkling. Bobbi tilts her head, wondering if Lance is high.

"You love New years. I convinced Coulson to let us have the night off. I knew you'd protest if you knew, so I told you it's a mission," he explains. Bobbi shakes her head, but smiles at him, at the sweetness of his gesture.

"You idiot," she mumbles against him, as she buries her head into him. Now, this is why she loved him.

"And you're hell-demon." Lance replies, messing with her hair. She looks at him, smiling at the pure delight of being with him.

"5" lance suddenly says, eyes twinkling, as he looks at the time. Bobbi's eyes light up as she realizes what he's talking about.

"3...2" Excitement is bubbling in Bobbi's chest, as it always does this time of the year. Hunter pulls Bobbi closer, and Bobbi wraps her arms arouns his neck and shoulders.

"1...0," Lance connects his lips with hers, and she imediately responds. As they kiss, Bobbi knows that there is no where else she'd prefer to be. Hunter pulls back, and grins at Bobbi, knowing he's made her happy, and that his 'mission' is complete.

"Happy New Years, Bobbi," He whispers, as they hear fireworks in the distance.


End file.
